dietributevonpanemfandomcom-20200214-history
Interview
Die Interviews sind für alle Tribute vom Moment ihrer Ernte bis zum Sieg und darüber hinaus äußerst wichtig, da sie damit die Meinung des Publikums beeinflussen und so auch Unterstützung erhalten können. Ablauf thumb Vor jeden Hungerspielen werden die Tribute interviewt, damit die Kapitolsbewohner einen besseren Eindruck von den einzelnen Tributen bekommt um sich so eventuell dafür zu entscheiden ihn zu sponsern. Seit vielen (ca. 40) Jahren gibt Caesar Flickerman jährlich die Interviews. Er ist einer der Kapitolsbewohner, was man an seinem ausgefallenen Aussehen bemerken kann. Jedes Jahr hat er seine Haare, Augenbrauen und seinen Anzug in einer anderen Farbe gefärbt. Einmal hatte er sich für ein sehr dunkles rot entscheiden, wie Katniss berichtete. Er sah dabei immer aus, als ob er bluten würde, was ihn irgendwie unheimlich machte. Ansonsten ist Caesar aber ein sehr netter Mensch, der nicht so herablassend wie der Rest des Kapitols ist und versucht, die Tribute beim Interview von der besten Seite zu präsentieren. 74. Hungerspiele the-hunger-games-image-3-600x376.jpg|Die Tribute beim Interview Katniss_peeta_interviews.jpg 189px-Caeser_Flickerman_hi.jpg 321px-Marvel_interview.jpg|Marvel Glimmer-s-interview-the-hunger-games-28914349-447-397.jpg|Glimmer Cloves-Interview-The-Hunger-Games-Isabelle-Fuhrman.jpg|Clove Cato_interview.jpg|Cato Foxface-s-interview-the-hunger-games-movie-28914359-339-396.jpg|Fuchsgesicht The Hunger Games hit by racism row as movie fans tweet vile slurs over casting of black teen actress as heroine Rue 2.jpg|Rue katniss-games-600x399.jpg hqdefault.jpg dk.jpg 7.jpg ng.jpg Katniss-interview-the-hunger-games-movie-28914311-797-1075.jpg hunger-games-peeta.jpg 17358-29976.jpg|"Gibt es denn kein Mädchen das zu Hause auf dich wartet?" xlarge.jpg Caesar_peeta_interview.jpg|"... ich bin mit ihr hierher gekommen ..." 123px-Peeta_interview.jpg peeta_mellark_by_shaneshark-d4g9j8n.jpg peeta-hunger-games.jpg Jeder der 24 Tribute gab vor Beginn der Spiele an einem gemeinsamen Abend ein Interview mit Caesar Flickerman. Manche von ihnen wurden beschrieben. Interviews der 74. Hungerspiele Distrikt 1 * Glimmer wurde als wunderschön beschrieben und Katniss bezeichnete sie als „sexy“ und dachte sich, dass ihr Mentor sicher kein Problem dabei gehabt hatte eine Herangehensweise zu finden um das Interesse der Sponsoren an Glimmer zu wecken. Sie trug ein durchscheinendes goldenes Kleid. Glimmer gefällt es sichtlich im Rampelicht zu stehen, da sie ihr ganzes Leben auf die Hungerspiele hingearbeitet hat. Caesar macht ihr außerdem viele Komplimente, und sie weiß wie man das Publikum für sich gewinnt. * Marvel war im Film sehr gelassen und lustig. Er hat eine fröhliche, positive Ausstrahlung hat, aber nicht gerade der Hellste zu sein scheint. Distrikt 2 * Cato wurde als eine monströse, grausame Tötungsmaschine beschrieben. Er sagte, er wäre fest dazu entschlossen für sein Distrikt zu gewinnen. * Clove hatte die gleiche Einstellung wie Cato und war ebenso arrogant wie er. Im Interview gab sie sich sarkastisch aber auch nett und süß. Ihr Interview war sehr unterhaltsam. Distrikt 3 * Kalia ist nach ihrem rosafarbenem Rüschenkleid nach, einem süßen "Prinzesschen-Image" nachgegangen. Distrikt 4 * Tara war im Buch als Königin verkleidet. Katniss fand, dass sie sehr eingebildet und siegessicher wirkte, als sie von Caesar Flickerman beim Interview befragt wurde. * Ethan war einer der jüngsten Tribute und trug im Film bei den Interviews einen schwarzen Anzug. Man vermutet, dass er sich ein Image als kleiner Gentelman aufgebaut hat. Distrikt 5 * Fuchsgesicht gab sich listig und durchtrieben bei der Beantwortung der Fragen. Sie sprach nur ganz wenig, aber wenn sie sprach, bemerkte Katniss, war sie sehr ruhig und überlegt. Im Film sprach sie ziemlich schnell und verwendete eine sehr gebildete Sprache. Außerdem ist sie sehr intelligent Distrikt 6 * Kara trug im Film bei den Interviews ein kurzes, dadurch aufreizendes Kleid in weinrot. Demnach muss sie sich darum bemüht haben, Glimmers Image als sexy nachzueifern. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie es nicht gechafft hat, da sie weder annähernd so hübsch wie sie noch sonderlich bekannt war. Distrikt 10 * Der verkrüppelte Junge aus Distrikt 10 war sehr still. Im Film kommt er nicht vor. Distrikt 11 * Rue war, anders als man es von ihr erwartet hätte, nicht sehr schüchtern sondern sagte, dass sie sehr schnell wäre und sie deswegen keine leichte Beute sein würde, weswegen die Leute sie nicht gleich abschreiben sollten. Sie trug ein hauchzartes Kleid welches durch ein Flügelpaar vervollständigt wurde und so das Publikum bei ihrem Interview in Ehrfurcht versetzte. Im Film trägt sie ein blaues Kleid, welches sie wie eine kleine zerbrechliche Puppe wirken lässt. * Thresh antwortete auf Caesars Fragen mit einzelnen Wörtern oder mit Ja oder Nein. Katniss meinte, sie würde ihr ganzes Geld auf ihn setzten. Distrikt 12 * Katniss war sehr nervös beim Interview, da sie keine richtige Strategie mit Haymitch hatte finden können, wie sie sich dem Publikum präsentieren soll. Cinna meinte sie solle die Fragen so beantworten, als ob sie zu ihm sprechen würde. Durch einen Wink von ihm präsentierte Katniss ihr neues Kleid und überzeugte mit ihrem flammenden Kleid das ganze Publikum ebenso wie sie alle mit ihren letzten Worten an Prim rührte. * Peeta war sehr lustig und humorvoll. Im Interview fragte er Caesar sogar, ob er nach Rosen riechen würde. Er gewann das Publikum für sich, als er allen seine Liebe zu Katniss gestand, was Katniss begehrenswert erscheinen ließ. Während der Hungerspiele Während der Hungerspiele werden immer wieder die Familienmitglieder, Freunde und Bekannte der Verstorbenen oder der Favoriten interviewt. Über die Verstorbenen wird eine Zusammenfassung mit kurzen Kommentaren der Familie gezeigt, die andern sollen noch mehr Informationen über die Tribute preis geben. So wurde auch Gale interviewt, da alle sagten, dass Katniss viel Zeit mit ihm verbrachte und eng mit ihm befreundet seien. Da Haymitchs Plan es aber vorsah Katniss und Peeta als das verliebte Paar darzustellen, wurde Gale kurzerhand zu einem „Cousin“ von Katniss gemacht. thumb Auch beruhigte es Katniss zu wissen, dass man nachdem sie bei der Vorführung der Spielmacher auf das Spanferkel geschossen hatte, nicht einfach ihre Familie dafür bestrafen konnte, da man sie noch in Interviews zeigen musste und es dem Publikum auffallen würde, wenn diese plötzlich nicht mehr da gewesen wären. Nach den 74. Hungerspielen thumb|left Nachdem Katniss und Peeta die Hungerspiele gewonnen hatten, gaben sie wieder ein Interview mit Caesar Flickerman. Haymitch hatte zuvor Katniss geraten, sie solle dem Kapitol zeigen, dass sie und Peeta wirklich verliebt sind und dass das der einzige Grund gewesen war, warum sie die giftigen Beeren essen wollten, als sie sich entscheiden mussen, wer von beiden gewinnen solle. Er vermutete richtig, dass das Kapitol, bzw. Präsident Snow außer sich war, weil Katniss mit ihrer Aktion das Kapitol bloßgestellt und sich ihren Regeln wiedersetzt hatte. Das ganze Team um die Tribute waren beim Interview dabei: die beiden Vorbereitungsteams, die Stylisten Cinna und Portia, der Mentor Haymitch und die Eskorte Effie. thumb Katniss war absichtlich in ein gelbes Kleid, welches Kerzenlicht glich, gekleidet, das sie unschuldig aussehen lassen sollte. Gezeigt wurden ebenfalls Höhepunkte der gesamten Hungerspiele. Es war sehr hart für Katniss, alles noch einmal zu sehen, besonders Rues Tod. Als Präsident Snow schließlich Peeta und Katniss krönte, gab er Katniss einen giftigen Blick und sie wusste, dass er es nun auf sie abgesehen hatte. Siegestour thumb|left|Peeta mit Katniss Um die Siegestour abzuschließen, müssen die Sieger erneut ein Interview mit Caesar Flickerman geben. Während diesem Interview fragt er, wie es den Siegern gehen würde und wie ihre Reise durch die Distrikte gewesen waren. Im Laufe des Interviews hält Peeta um Katniss Hand an, was sie annimmt. Die Verlobung gehörte zum Plan Präsident Snow zu beruhigen, indem beide zeigten, dass sie sich wirklich liebten und so einen Aufstand zu verhindern. Zur gleichen Zeit aber begannen in Distrikt 8 die ersten Aufstände (siehe Twill und Bonnie). Bei allen Interviews von Katniss und Peeta halten beide Händchen, um die Einigkeit des Paaren zu zeigen. In Wahrheit redeten beide kaum mehr ein Wort miteinander, da Katniss Peeta erzählt hatte, dass sie und Gale sich geküsst hatten. Peeta verstand nun, dass alles, was zwischen ihm und Katniss gewesen war, nur ein Spiel für die Zuschauer gewesen war. 75. Hungerspiele Da die Tribute der 75. Hungerspiele alle bereits an früheren Hungerspielen teilgenommen und gesiegt hatten, war es für sie nichts Neues, als sie Caesar ein Interview gaben. Da fast alle auch als Mentoren tätig gewesen waren, hatten diese noch mehr Erfahrung mit der Kamera, da Mentoren wärend der Hungerspiele ebenfalls interviewt werden. Die meisten Tribute beklagten sich darüber, dass sie erneut an den Spielen teilnehemen mussten, während andere, meist die Karrieros sich mit ihrer Bekanntheit und ihrem vorherigen Sieg rühmten und zeigten sich genauso Blutrünstig wie zuvor. Interviews der 75. Hungerspiele Distrikt1 * Gloss dankte dem Kapitol für dessen Güte ihm und seiner Schwester gegenüber. * Cashmere hielt eine Rede darüber wie sie nicht aufhören konnte zu weinen wenn sie daran dachte, wie sehr die Bewohner des Kapitols unter dem Verlust von 23 Siegern leiden werde. Distrikt 3 * Beetee stellte die Legalität des dritten Jubel-Jubiläums in frage. Distrikt 4 * Finnick Odair las eine Liebesbotschaft an “seine einzig wahre Liebe im Kapitol“ vor. Fast alle der weiblichen Kapitolsbewohner dachten, dass sie damit gemeint wären. Das war seine Strategie um Sponsoren zu gewinnen, doch das Gedicht war für Annie Cresta, seine einzig wahre Liebe. Distrikt 7 * Johanna Mason fragte ob es den wirklich nichts geben würde, was man gegen das Jubel-Jubiläum tun könne. Sie merkte an, dass die Verfasser der besonderen Regeln, damals nicht bedacht hatten welche enge Verbindung die Sieger mit dem Kapitol schließen würden. Distrikt 11 * Chaff half den Funken der Rebellion weiter zu entfachen indem er klarstellte, dass Präsident Snow jederzeit die Regeln der Jubel-Jubiläums ändern könnte. * Seeder bemerkt leise, wie alle in Distrikt 11 glaubten, dass Präsident Sonw allmächtig wäre und fragte warum er dann nichts gegen die Regel tun würde, wenn er so allmächtig war. Distrikt 12 * Katniss gab der Rebellion weiteren Zündstoff indem das Hochzeitskleid, welches Snow Katniss angeordnet hatte zu tragen, plötzlich in Flammen aufging und ein Kleid zurück ließ welches wie ein Spotttölpel aussah. Das war Cinnas Idee gewesen und er bezahlte nur kurze Zeit später mit seinem Leben dafür. thumb|Das Kleid von Katniss vor der "Umwandlung." * Peeta hatte das selbe humorvolle Geplänkel mit Caesar wie das Jahr zuvor. Als Caesar es bedauerte, dass nun Peeta und Katniss nicht mehr die Gelegenheit hatten zu heiraten, erklärte Peeta, dass sie bereits heimlich geheiratet hatten und beschrieb darauf hin die Hochzeitszeremonie (siehe Distrikt 12). Weiter meinte Peeta, dass er zwar nicht die offizielle Hochzeit bedauere, dafür aber dass seine Frau nun schwanger war. Das Publikum war entsetzt darüber, dass das tragische Liebespaar, dass gerade geheiratet hatte und nun ein Kind erwartete, auch noch in die Arena gehen musste und dabei wahrscheinlich ihr Leben lassen würden. Besonders grausam fanden die Frauen des Kapitols es einen schwangeren Tribut in die Arena zu schicken. Nach dem Interview brachten Peeta und Katniss die andern Tribute dazu einer nach dem anderen dich die Hand zu geben und zum Schluss standen sie in einer geschlossenen Reihe alle Hand in Hand da und verursachten ein chaotisches Aufschreien des Publikums. en:Interviews es:Entrevistas Kategorie:Ereignis Kategorie:Event